Kigante Valeros
The dashing and brave captain of the Razor, Kigante Valeros is an Albaidan pirate, notorious in the southern seas and wanted for various offences by a string of nations. Early Life Kigante was born somewhere in the Albaidan city of Saronno in the late 1950's. His mother was a lowborn human woman who had been seduced by a visiting elven corsair. Unable to care for her son herself, and with no family to turn to, the woman left her son, whom she had named Kigante, at the gates to the local orphanage administered by the Church of St. Cuthbert. The orphanages of Albaida are remarkable institutions, and the young Kigante got an outstanding education from the monks who ran it. He joined the priesthood in the early 1970's as a ship's priest. Loss of Faith & Turn to Piracy Kigante lost his faith while serving aboard a ship. A priest of Olidammara managed to persuade him that slavish adherence to laws was the root of tyranny and slavery. Later that month, Kigante joined in a mutiny against his ship's martinet of a captain. The pirate crew was free and happy, but disputes broke out over some of the finer points of sailing, and the goals and destination of the crew. In the space of 6 months, the crew ran through 3 captains, before finally electing Kigante as their leader. Notorious Pirate Captain Kigante immediately sailed his ship to the New World, where they were able to plunder the rich and poorly defended ships of the colonial empires there. Kigante defeated several pirate hunters sent to stop him, and then teamed up with some other local buccaneers to successfully pillage colonies in New Albaida. Disaster Unfortunately, one of Kigante's allies, Longshanks LeShiv, had acquired quite a bounty on his head from several different nations, and their squadron was attacked near Fort Greenrock by a large number of pirate hunters. Faced with overwhelming force, Kigante dived into the ocean and swam for his life, barely managing to evade pursuit. Employment by Vico Bevenin Kigante swam ashore at Fort Greenrock, where it just so happened that a passing merchantman, owned by Vico Bevenin, was docked. Bevenin knew of Valeros and his reputation, and offered to shelter him from the authorities if he would enter his employment. Valeros agreed, as even as a sole trader, Bevenin was known as a man of his word and a dangerous man to cross. Kigante thus helped crew and captain Bevenin's ships right up until the revolution. Unbeknownst to the authorities (but very beknownst to Bevenin) he would occasionally spice up a dull voyage by resorting to a spot of piracy. Employment by the Amedio Trading Concern When Bevenin helped establish the Amedio Trading Concern, Valeros was employed as one of its captains. Knowing by this point that he could trust the young pirate, Bevenin helped make Valeros very rich, and his loyalty extended even so far as to assault Sasserine Teraknian on Bevenin's orders. Expedition to the Isle of Dread The ATC then organised an expedition to the Isle of Dread. As it was so close to the Pirate Isles formerly frequented by Valeros, Bevenin suggested him as captain for one of the ships. Category:NPC Category:Male Category:Half-Elf Category:Rogue